Warui Tenshi
by AkaSunaSparKyu
Summary: 'Dia satu-satunya kakak ku'-Jongin. 'Aku mencintainya'-Yifan. 'Aku sudah mengingatnya, dan ini sangat menyakitkan'-Joonmyeon. Bidadari yang malang. Yaoi! KrisHo & KaiHun.
1. Chapter 1

**Pair: KrisHo dan KaiHun**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Typo, dan bahasa tidak baku**

* * *

.

.

'Haaaa.. Luhan oper pada Jongin!'

'Sehun fokus'

'Chanyeol, buat strategi baru. Kalau hanya ini kita bisa kalah'

'Jongin, lompat kalau kau sudah siap'

'Cepat cepat…!'

'Semangatttt'

Terdengar teriakan atau pun kata-kata penyemangat dari dalam ruangan in door club basket, tanda mereka sedang berlatih keras untuk mempersiapkan pertandingan mereka beberapa minggu lagi.

Club basket di Samezuoka High school itu adalah salah satu club yang terkenal bukan hanya karena prestasinya, tapi juga karena wajah anggota nya yang mengalahkan wajah anggota host club ataupun club manga. Wajah mereka itu sudah seperti karakter manga yang ada di dunia nyata. Berlebihan? Tentu aja iya, tapi ini kan cuma pereumpamaan doang.

Sebut aja Kim Jongin, dia emang enggak seganteng Uchiha Sasuke dari anime Naruto. Tapi dia itu salah satu shooter terbaik yang di punya club basket Samezuoka. Dengan rambut hitam arangnya dan mata sehitam jelaganya, apalagi di tambah kulit tan eksotis yang dia punya, menggaet banyak penggemar bukanlah hal sulit baginya.

Ada juga Oh Sehun, dia pemuda berwajah datar yang manis walau enggak semanis Kuroko Tetsuya dari anime KuroBasu. Tapi dengan tubuh tinggi, langsing, dan putih nya itu, dia cukup banyak mempunyai fans. Tapi sangat di sayangkan, karena seorang Oh Sehun sudah taken sama seorang Kim Jongin.

Enggak lupa juga sama sang point guard, Park Chanyeol. Telinganya emang lebar kayak Yoda, tapi dengan wajah tampan, tubuh tinggi dan senyum cerahnya, dia enggak kalah sama seorang Ichimaru Gin dari anime Bleach. Sama seperti Jongin dan Sehun, Chanyeol udah taken sama Byun Baekhyun anak club vocal.

Nah, ada juga yang mukanya cantik tapi manly abis sama kayak Neji Hyuuga dari anime Naruto. Namanya itu Xi Luhan, dia memang pendek tapi dia cukup gesit dan cepat karena itulah dia bisa masuk ke club basket yang isinya tiang listrik semua. Xi Luhan juga udah taken sama Kim Minseok si anak club dance.

Dan yang terakhir adalah si Ace dan juga Capten basket Samezuoka High school. Tubuhnya tinggi dan juga tampan, apalagi di tunjang dengan wajah yang dingin, dia mempunyai sangat banyak fans. Sifat kepemimpinan dia emang enggak sehebat kapten Levi Ackerman dari anime SnK, tapi yakinlah dia udah banyak banget berhasil ngebawa anggota timnya untuk menang di setiap lomba. Kalau empat orang lainnya udah ada yang punya, tenang aja si kapten ini masih sendiri kok.

Mereka berlima hanya siswa biasa yang di idolakan hampir seluruh murid Samezuoka baik wanita ataupun pria yang berstatus menyimpang. Ya, hampir. Karena masih ada beberapa gelintir orang yang enggak mempan sama pesona mereka. Misalnya aja para nerd yang lebih sering diam di perpus, atau juga para cowok normal yang masih suka dada besar wanita.

.

.

.

"Cukup..!"

Seruan sang pelatih membuat mereka mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang udah lelah banget, masing-masing mengambil posisi tengkurap di lapangan dengan nafas putus-putus.

"Kalau kalian bisa mempertahankan kondisi kalian ini, bapak yakin kalian bisa mengatasi lawan kalian di final nanti." Sang pelatih melanjutkan kata-katanya, karena dia yakin anak asuhnya ini mendengarkan.

"Dan, bapak harap kalian tidak melakukan hal yang ceroboh. Terutama kau, Kim Jongin"

"Iya pak, saya ngerti" Jongin menjawab malas. Memang sih dia juga salah sih, pada babak semi final dia enggak bisa ikut bertanding karena tangan yang terkilir akibat jatuh saat balapan liar.

"Ya udah, bapak pergi dulu" Si pelatih melenggang pergi.

"Hyung, habis ini kemana?" Sehun memecah keheningan.

"Entah, hyung juga pusing nih. Semalam hyung abis berantem sama Sokie, gara-gara pas kami nonton berdua di rumahnya hyung malah asik ngomentarin dada si pemeran ceweknya" Luhan menjawab lesu, dia nyesel banget. Tapi gimana enggak komentar, dada si cewek itu emang gede banget.

"Hyung sih, Sokie hyung itu kan gampang marah"

"Iya hyung tau, hyung juga enggak sengaja Hun." Semuanya mendengus mendengar jawaban Luhan, enggak sengaja apaan? Enggak sengaja kok berkali-kali.

"Kalau hyung mau kemana abis ini?" Sehun beralih pada Chanyeol dan Yifan.

"Kalau Hyung mau jemput Baekkie di club vocal"

"Hyung mau pulang" Sehun manyun ngedenger jawaban Yifan yang singkat banget.

"Cari pacar sana. Udah tua juga, masih aja jomblo." Yifan hanya mendelik mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"Aku belum tua, lagian yang perlu cari pacar itu hyung kan? Bisa aja sepulang dari sini Sokie hyung minta putus"

"Amit-amit deh.. Aku udah cinta mati sama dia"

"Mana ada cinta mati yang masih suka ngelirik dada perempuan." Celetukan Jongin di lanjutkan oleh suara tawa yang lain.

CEKLEK.

.

Tawa mereka terhenti mendengar suara pintu yang di buka, terlihatlah seorang namja mungil sedang menjulurkan kepalanya untuk melihat kedalam. Dia adalah kakaknya Jongin, Kim Joonmyeon si anak emas Samezuoka High School.

Kalau mereka berbakat di bidang basket, Joonmyeon ini di bidang sains dan fisika. Dia juga sering di tunjuk untuk ikut dalam beberapa kegiatan sekolah yang berhubungan dengan Seni, misalnya lukisan.

"Jong? Udah selesai?"

"Oh, hai Joon. Kamu makin cantik aja" Luhan lah yang pertama kali merespon.

"Aku ini tampan hyung bukan cantik"

"Ya ya, hyung tampan yang selalu meluk boneka kalau tidur" Jongin ikut menggoda kakaknya itu.

"Kamu jahat banget sih. Hyung bilang sama Hunnie tentang rahasia kamu ya" Gantian Jongin yang mendelik mendengar penuturan kakaknya ini. Kan gawat kalau Sehun tau dia punya banyak video porno. Bisa-bisa kekasih manisnya itu marah.

"Apaan hyung? Jongin selingkuh ya?" Sehun bertanya penasaran.

"Hei, kamu jangan nuduh gitu dong. Aku ini setia banget sama kamu tau"

"Yah, mana tau aja"

"Enggak kok, di cuma-

"Stop Hyung..!" Ucapan Joonmyeon terhenti akibat teriakan Jongin.

"Ya udah, kencan kita batal minggu ini" Sehun cemberut.

"Jangan gitu dong sayang.." Jongin mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya yang ngebuat mereka semua tertawa.

Tapi di tengah tawa itu, mereka enggak menyadari kalau dari tadi seorang Wu Yifan hanya diam saja sejak kedatangan seorang Kim Joonmyeon. Semua anggota basket tau kalau kapten mereka itu udah naksir Joonmyeon dari kelas satu. Tapi dia enggak pernah nyatain perasaannya. Selain karena Joonmyeon itu enggak peka sama sinyal cintanya, Yifan juga punya kendala sama si Jongin yang mengidap brother complex.

"Hai Fan? Kamu kok diem aja? Aku harap adik aku ini enggak nyusahin kamu." Joonmyeon tersenyum hangat yang ngebuat hati Yifan meleleh.

"Enggak kok. Aku malah bangga banget sama Jongin, dia itu berbakat banget." Yifan stay cool, jaga image baik. Calon pacar brooo.

Sedangkan Jongin cuma mendengus mendengarnya, kalau ada kakaknya aja Yifan bakal muji-muji dia. Coba kalau enggak, Jongin itu di suruh latihan basket kayak di militer.

"Bagus dong, terimakasih ya udah mau ngejaga dia selama ini." Joonmyeon cuma tau kalau adiknya itu baik-baik aja di club basket, dia enggak tau aja kalau sebenarnya Yifan itusering nyiksa Jongin di lapangan.

"Ya udah deh, aku mau jempu Baekkie dulu. Kamu ikut enggak hyung?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Luhan, sambil mulai bangkit berdiri memunguti peralatan miliknya.

"Ayo deh, aku juga mau minta maaf sama Sokie nih"

"Sampai besok semuanya. Kami duluan ya" Ruang basket menjadi hening setelah Chanyeol dan Luhan pergi.

"Kita juga pulang hyung, ayo sayang" Jongin mengajak Joonmyeon dan Sehun pulang.

"Hmmm" Sehun hanya bergumam sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Jongin. Dia capek banget abis latihan tadi.

"Ya udah, Yifan kami duluan yah. Atau kamu mau bareng ke parkiran?"

"Bo-

"Gak bisa hyung, Yifan hyung masih ada urusan sama pelatih"

-leh" Yifan mendengus karena modus jalan bareng Joonmyeon sukses di gagalin sama Jongin, sedangkan Jongin nampak menyeringai.

"Oh, sayang banget kalau gitu. Ya udah, kami duluan yah Fan" Joonmyeon beranjak di ikuti oleh Jongin dan Sehun.

Hahhhhh,,, Yifan menghela nafas berat melihat Joonmyeon, Sehun dan Jongin pergi. Dia cukup heran sebenarnya ngeliat Jongin yang kayak punya dua kepribadian. Dia udah sangat dekat sama Jongin baik di dalam ataupun di luar basket. Tapi Jongin akan menjadi dingin dan kaku kalau sudah bersangkutan dengan Joonmyeon.

Yifan merasa keprotektifan Jongin pada Joonmyeon itu udah di luar batas kewajaran. Jongin akan melarang seluruh kegiatan Joonmyeon yang enggak bisa di pantau olehnya, seperti camping, atau study tour keluar Seoul. Jongin juga akan sangat sangat membatasi laki-laki yang berstatus seme yang boleh dekat dengan Joonmyeon. apa jangan-jangan Jongin itu punya benih-benih incest pada Joonmyeon ya?

Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikiran aneh tersebut, bagaimanapun Jongin itu pacar Sehun dan satu sekolah juga tau bagaimana cintanya Jongin sama lelaki albino itu. Karena kalau di lihat lagi, sebenarnya Sehun juga ikut andil dalam menjaga Joonmyeon. Sehun akan menjaga Joonmyeon bila Jongin sedang tidak ada. Jadi sebenarnya ada apa? Yifan akan menanyakan hal ini besok pada Jongin, gimanapun juga dia enggak bakal nyerah buat dapetin Joonmyeon. Hati dia udah mentok banget sama cowok mungil itu.

.

.

.

.

 _'Kamu enggak ngerasa itu udah berlebihan Jong'_

 _'apa maksud kamu?'_ Jongin mengerenyit mendengar kata-kata kekasihnya.

 _'Yifan hyung, bukanya kamu tau kalau dia lelaki baik?'_

 _'Memang, tapi itu enggak cukup buat aku nyerahin Joonie hyung sama dia'_ Jongin yakin di seberang sana Sehun tengah cemberut.

 _'Tapi kamu enggak bisa selamanya ngekang Joonie hyung'_

 _'Kenapa enggak? Aku bakal ngelakuin hal itu, kalau dengan begitu dia aman. Bukankah kamu juga tau, bagaimana kita hampir kehilangan dia dulu?'_

 _'Kamu tau? Terkadang aku cemburu dengan sikapmu yang terlalu berlebihan ini Jong'_ suara Sehun terdengar lirih dan itu ngebuat Jongin ngerasa bersalah.

 _'Aku minta maaf kalau begitu'_

 _'Enggak, kamu gak salah. Karena aku juga bakal ngelakuin hal yang sama kalau ada di posisi kamu'_

 _'Kamu tau sayang? Sifat pengertian kamu ini yang buat aku enggak akan bisa lepas dari kamu'_ Jongin bisa mendengar Sehun terkekeh kecil

 _'Ya, kamu enggak akan pernah bisa lepas dari aku'_

 _'Hemmm, sudah malam. Lebih baik kamu tidur, besok aku jemput kamu seperti biasa'_

 _'Oke, malam Jong'_

 _'Malam sayang'_

Setelah mematikan ponselnya, Jongin merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di atas kasurnya yang nyaman. Dia kembali teringat kembali akan percakapannya dengan Sehun tadi, apa dia sudah terlalu berlebihan pada Yifan? Apa dia terlalu mengekang Joonmyeon? Berbagai pertanyaan berputar di dalam kepalanya, dan dia hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang bila memikirkan jawabannya. Dia mencoba tidur untuk melupakan segala pikiran yang membebaninya, dan berharap ketika bangun besok pagi dia sudah menemukan jawabannya.

.

.

 **TBC or END?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pair: KrisHo & KaiHun**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship**

 **Warning: Boys Love aka Yaoi, Typo, kata tidak baku.**

.

.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Joonmyeon melihat Sehun dan dirinya sedang duduk di atas ayunan di sebuah taman yang Joonmyeon rasa asing di ingatannya, tapi dia tahu kalau pakaian yang dirinya dan Sehun kenakan adalah seragam Junior School mereka. Keadaan hening membuat mereka memejamkan mata. Tapi taklama kemudian dia melihat kalau sehun berbicara padanya yang lain.J_

 _"Hyung"_

 _"Hmmmmmm?"_

 _"Apa kau bahagia?"_

 _"Retoris. Tentu saja aku bahagia?"_

 _"Kau yakin?"_

 _"Tentu"_

 _"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Joonmyeon bisa melihat Sehun mendesah lega._

 _Keadaan berubah, sekarang Joonmyeon berada di sebuah taman rumah sakit. Dia melihat dirinya sedang duduk di atas kursi roda dengan pandangan kosong_. _Sedangkan Jongin sedang menangis di samping kursi rodanya sambil menggenggam tangan dirinya. Joonmyeon juga melihat ibu dan ayahnya yang sedang berada di kejauhan melihat dirinya dan Jongin dengan pandangan yang terlihat menyesal dan juga iba._

 _Kenapa? Kenapa ibu dan adiknya menangis? Kenapa ayahnya terlihat menyesal? Joonmyeon hendak mempertanyakan semua itu, tapi tenggorokannya terasa kering dan dia tidakbisa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Tenggorokannya sakit, nafasnya sesak._

Hahhhh… hahhhh. Haahhhh…

Joonmyeon terbangun dari tidurnya, diliriknya jam yang terletak di atas nakas . 01.30, dia terbangun karena mimpi yang sama, orang yang sama, dan situasi yang sama. Joonmyeon lupa bagaimana rasanya tidur nyenyak, karena selama hampir tiga bulan ini dia memimpikan hal yang di anggapnya sangat mengerikan. Lebih mengerikan dari memimpikan monster yang ingin memakannya ketika ia masih kecil. Di dalam mimpinya dia selalu melihat kesedihan dimata ibu dan adiknya. Dia juga melihat penyesalan ayahnya. Joonmyeon selalu mendoktrin pikirannya kalau mimpinya hanya bunga tidur, tapi dia sangat takut. Takut kalau memang benar pandangan iba dan menyesal itu memang di tujukan untuknya. Dia terduduk di dalam kamarnya meringkuk dalam sunyi untuk menunggu sang fajar. Karena sekeras apapun dia mencoba tidur kembali, hanya kegagalan yang akan di dapatnya. Matanya akan enggan menutup karena takut di singgahi oleh mimpi yang sama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sabtu pagi yang cerah.

"Hyung, aku dan Sehun langsung latihan basket pulang sekolah nanti. Jadi kalau hyung sudah selesai di club sains, hyung langsung ke lapangan" Di kelas 2-1 terlihat Jongin yang sedang mewanti-wanti Joonmyeon, sama seperti seorang ayah yang menghawatirkan anak gadisnya.

"Hmmmm, hyung tau. Apa kamu tidak lelah mengatakan hal yang setiap pagi?" Joonmyeon tertawa pelan. "Padahal hyung yang mendengar saja lelah"

"Tidak, aku tidak lelah. Jadi lebih bagus kalau hyung jadi anak baik dan mengikuti perintah ku." Jongin terdiam sebentar. "Dan maaf kalau selama ini hyung sudah lelah menghadapi tingkahku" Dia menunduk bersedih, menyembunyikan seringainya agar tidak bisa di lihat Joonmyeon.

"Ehhhh? Bukan begitu maksud hyung. Maaf kan hyung ya, hyung yang salah. Hyung tidak pernah lelah kok." Joonmyeon masih melihat Jongin tertunduk pun merasa sangat bersalah, dia mengira adiknya benar-benar marah. "Jongie, maafkan hyung."Mendengar suara Joonmyeon yang memelas, Jongin mengangguk pelan masih dengan seringai setannya.

"Kalau begitu, kamu cepat masuk kelas. Sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi." Joonmyeon mengusap kepala Jongin dengan sayang, bahkan dia harus berjinjit untuk mencapai kepala adiknya ini.

"Oke, sampai jumpa jam istirahat" Jongin beranjak sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sedangkan Joonmyeon berjalan menghampiri mejanya yang bersebelahan dengan Baekhyun.

"Brother complex seperti biasa." Baekhyun mengejek dirinya. Dia sudah biasa mendengar ejekan itu dari orang-orang jadi dia hanya tersenyum.

"Yeah, brother complex seperti biasa" mereka tertawa bersama dan mulai berbincang kecil menunggu bel masuk. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang melihat mereka ah tepatnya melihat Joonmyeon. Yifan dapat melihat Joonmyeon yang sedang cemberut karena di goda oleh Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perpustakaan sangat ramai oleh pengunjung hari ini. Maklum saja, tanggal ujian sudah dekat. Jadi banyak murid-murid yang mulai meminjam buku ataupun sekedar membaca di sana. Yifan menghela nafas panjang melihat buku yang hendak di pinjamnya ternyata sudah habis. Dia mengutuk dalam hati, bagaimana mungkin dia yang langganan dan tidak pernah absen ke perpustakaan bisa ke colongan? Hahhhh … Yifan menghela nafas lagi, walau kecewa dia juga senang sebenarnya. Senang kalau tempat terbuang di sekolah itu sekarang banyak diminati.

Yifan hendak melangkahkan kakinya kepintu keluar ketika matanya menangkap makhluk mungil yang sedang melompat-lompat. Dia memicingkan matanya, apa mungkin Joonmyeon si makhluk mungil sedang melakukan dance bar-bar? Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, bagaimana mungkin dia berpikir seperti itu. Dia kembali memfocuskan pengelihatannya, maklum saja jarak dari dia berdiri ke tempat Joonmyeon melompat memang jauh. Yifan tersenyum geli ketika dia bisa melihat kalau Joonmyeon berusaha mengambil sebuah buku yang berada di rak paling tinggi. Yifan menyeringai ketika ingat kalau ini kesempatannya untuk pendekatan, maka dia langsung beranjak ke tempat Joonmyeon.

"Joon?"

"Oh Yifan." Joonmyeon tersenyum sambil mengusap peluhnya. Ternyata melompat bukanlah pilihan untuk mengambil buku, karena sudah hampir 10 menit mencoba buku yang mau di ambilnya masih belum berada di tangannya.

"Kamu sedang apa?" Shit, Yifan mengutuk mulutnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bertanya kalau jawabannya sudah jelas?

"Emmm, aku mau mengambil buku. Tapi tidak sampai, hehehe" Joonmyeon terkekeh pelan yang membuat Yifan harus berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menelan Joonmyeon saat ini juga.

"Yang mana?"

"Ehh? Apanya?" Yifan bisa melihat dahi Joonmyeon yang mengerut.

"Buku, yang mau kamu ambil. Yang mana?" Dia berucap gemas.

"Oh, maaf" Joonmyeon tersenyum malu. "Yang bersampul putih, nomer tiga dari kanan." Joonmyeon melompat senang ketika Yifan memberikan buku yang sedari tadi hendak di ambilnya. Tapi, tiba-tiba pelipisnya berkedut kesal. Bagaimana mungkin dia yang sudah susah melompat tidak bisa mendapatkannya, sementara Yifan dengan menjulurkan tangannya saja, walaaaa… buku nya sudah ada di tangan.

"Enak banget yah punya tubuh tinggi." Joonmyeon mengerutkan bibirnya.

Yifan melihat Joonmyeon begitu pun tahu, kalau Joonmyeon sedang kesal. Maka Yifan berniat menggodanya sebentar. "Ehh? Menurut kamu begitu? Kalau aku sih biasa aja"

CTAK..

Joonmyeon mendelik. Biasa? Biasa katanya? Joonmyeon yang minum tiga gelas susu tiap hari saja tidak tumbuh tinggi sepertinya, dan Yifan yang memang punya gen tinggi bisa-bisanya bilang itu biasa aja?

"Ya ya, biasa aja buat kamu. Padahal aku juga mau tubuh tinggi. Agar tidak susah melompat-lompat lagi" Joonmyeon manyun imut.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku bakal selalu disisi kamu, jadi kamu tidak perlu melompat. Karena aku akan mengambilkan semua hal yang tidak bisa kamu gapai." Ahhhh.. Yifan malu, bagaimana mungkin dia bilang selalu berada di sisi Joonmyeon? Yifan merasa ini seperti pernyataan cinta.

"Thanks any way. Dan kamu harus selalu stan by, karena aku benar-benar akan menggunakan kaki dan tangan kamu yang panjang itu." Joonmyeon terkekeh kecil, sedangkan Yifan mendengus kecil. Joonmyeon sangat tidak peka.

"Baiklah princess Kim, prince Wu akan selalu melayani."

"Yakkk.. panggil aku prince juga." Joonmyeon cemberut.

"Tidak bisa, mana ada seorang prince yang di lindungi prince lainnya." Yifan tertawa geli. "Lagipula, kenapa kamu sendirian disini?"

"Loh? Kan aku lagi sama kamu Fan?" Joonmyeon menjawab, sementara matanya sudah mulai menjelajah mencari buku-buku menarik lainnya.

"Maksud aku, kenapa kamu tidak bersama Jongin ataupun Sehun?" Yifan bertanya heran, karena malaikat ini memang sedang tidak dikawal satu iblis penjaga neraka (read: Jongin) dan satu malaikat yang terjerumus kejahatan iblis (read: Sehun).

"Oh, Jongin tadi mengirim pesan kalau dia sedang dihukum membersihkan taman belakang karena tertidur di pelajaran guru Kang" Joonmyeon melirik Yifan, dan mulai melanjutkan, "Kalau Sehun lagi di club dance. Dia sedang ujian masuk"

Yifan mengangguk mengerti dan mulai menyusuri wajah Joonmyeon dengan intens. Bagaimana matanya bersinar bila sedang membaca, bagaiman bibirnya mengerucut kecil bila sedang jengkel, bagaimana dahinya mengerut bila sedang berpikir. Yifan sadar, sekali lagi dia terjatuh pada pesona malaikat ini.

"Joon, minggu ini kamu ada acara tidak?" Yifan bertanya pelan.

"Hmm.." Dia bisa melihat Joonmyeon berfikir sebentar. "Sepertinya tidak, kenapa?"

"Mau pergi bareng aku?"

"Kemana?"

"Ada buku baru yang mau aku beli"

"Baiklah, lagipula minggu ini aku sendirian dirumah. Ayah sama ibu lagi ke Belanda, kalau Jongin ada janji kencan sama Sehun"

Asssaaaaa…..

Yifan sudah mau menari gangnam style sangkin bahagianya, untung aja dia ingat buat jaga image coolnya. Kapan lagi punya kesempatan jalan bareng Joonmyeon, apalagi Jongin pas ada jadwal kencan. Hohohoho, kalau bisa Yifan mau banget ngakak seperti iblis yang mendapat jiwa murni manusia. Apaan sih?

"Oke deh kalau gitu, hari minggu aku jemput ya." Yifan tersenyum tampan.

"Hm-hm. Fan, ambilkan buku itu."

Doengggg..

Yifan jangan lupakan janjimu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini malam minggu, dan Jongin sedang tidur di kasur yang terasa sangat nyaman. Apalagi ada sosok sang kekasih yang sedang memijat bahunya. Ahhhh indahnya hidup.

"Sayang, bisa kan kamu lebih lembut lagi?" Jongin menggerutu. Karena sumpah demi celana dalam Chanyeol, Sehun mijat bahunya seperti orang yang sedang melampiaskan kemarahan. "Kalau kamu tidak mau, ya sudah tidak apa-apa." Jongin memakai jurus memelasnya lagi, kalau jurusnya ini berhasil di Joonmyeon pasti sama Sehun bakal berhasil juga.

"Kamu tidak usah sok memelas gitu deh, kamu bisa aja bohongin Joonie hyung pakai itu tapi tidak sama aku. Aku udah kebal tau?" Sehun menyahut judes, ternya jurusnya Jongin sudah tidak mempan terhadap Sehun. "Lagian kamu kok bisa-bisanya sih di hukum? Berarti kalau aku tidak sedang di kelas, kamu pasti tidur" Omelan Sehun berlanjut.

"Hei, aku baru sekali ini tidur. Lagian ini salah kamu juga"

Sehun mendengus, bagaimana mungkin itu semua salahnya? Dia sedang ada di club dance, untuk ujian masuk ke club. "Bagaimana mungkin itu salah ku?" Sehun menguatkan cengkramannya di bahu Jongin.

"Awww.. iya itu salah kamu. Karena kamu hadir di mimpi aku, jadi aku tidak mau bangun" Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengedipkan matanya pada Sehun.

Kepala Sehun berasap, bukan karena malu. Tapi karena menahan marah, bagaimana mungkin Jongin menggombal di saat seperti ini?

"Kamu hanya beralasan." Sehun memukuli Jongin dengan bantal.

"Adawwww. Itu sakit Hun" Jongin meringis.

"Biar tau rasa kamu. Seharusnya malam ini aku sedang menamatkan game ku, tapi kamu malah nyuruh aku datang ke rumah kamu. Kamu bilang ada sesuatu yang gawat, ternyata aku hanya kamu suruh buat mijat badan kamu? Aku benciiiiiii" Sehun berteriak, Jongin itu udah bohongin dia. Sehun udah kepingin banget buat nonjok tuh muka tampan. Tapi Sehun takut, takut Jongin jadi jelek.

"Maafin aku ya," Jongin menyesal, kali ini tidak pura-pura. "jangan marah dong sayang, bukannya besok kita kencan? Kalau kamu cemberut terus, ntar manisnya hilang loh"

"Sekali ini aku maafin kamu, jadi jangan di ulangi" Sehun mendelik pada Jongin, yang malah dirasa imut oleh Jongin. " ya sudah, aku pulang dulu. Besok jemput aku jam 10." Sehun beranjak dari ranjang Jongin.

"Tidak mau aku antar?" Jongin mendudukkan dirinya.

"Tidak usah, aku bawa mobil. Ingat jangan terlambat..!"

Sehun buru-buru menutup pintu setelah mencium pipi Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin hanya terkekeh pelan melihat pacarnya yang imut itu. Sudah tiga tahun mereka pacaran, dan Jongin tidak pernah merasa bosan pada Sehun malah dia semakin merasa cinta. Jongin mulai menyamankan dirinya untuk tidur mengumpulkan tenaga untuk acara kencan mereka besok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari minggu pagi yang cerah, jam setengah sembilan Jongin bangun dan turun dari kamarnya di lantai dua menuju meja makan. Di ambilnya makanan pavorite nya yaitu ayam goreng, dan membawanya ke tempat hyung cantiknya berada. Dimana lagi kalau bukan ruang Tv untuk menonton pororo.

"Hyunggggg…." Jongin merengek manja, sambil merebahkan badannya dan menjatuhkan kepalanya kepangkuan Joonmyeon yang sedang duduk di sofa panjang.

"Hmmm?" Joonmyeon menggumam sambil mengelus kepala adiknya yang sedang makan ayam goring yang di buatnya.

"Aku ada kencan sama Sehun nanti. Hyung di rumah sendiri ya."

"Iya, hyung mau nonton film horror yang semalam hyung beli." Joonmyeon lupa kalau dia ada janji sama Yifan nanti.

"Jangan nonton horror lagi. Aku tidak mau hyung mimpi buruk" Jongin mendengus.

"Iya iya, y udah siap-siap sana. Sehun itu tidak suka menunggu loh" Joonmyeon yang melihat Jongin hendak tertidur lagi pun mengingatkan.

"Oke deh."

Jongin berlalu malas ke dalam kamarnya. Setelah mandi dan mengenakan pakaian yang pas dia pun keluar kamar dan menemukan Joonmyeon masih menonton. Jongin terkekeh pelan ketika melihat Joonmyeon yang sedang ikut menyanyikan Ost pororo sambil menggoyangkan badannya kekiri dan kekanan.

"Hyung, aku pergi. Ingat, jangan bukakan pintu bila hyung tidak mengenal orangnya, jangan menonton horror lama-lama, dan telpon aku kalau ada apa-apa." Jongin mendengus melihat Joonmyeon yang hanya melambai padanya dan masih sibuk menyanyi.

Tak lama setelah Jongin pergi, Joonmyeon mendengar suara bel yang di bunyikan. Setelah membuka pintu, Joonmyeon bisa melihat Yifan berdiri di depannya dengan tersenyum tampan.

"Pagi Joon, sudah siap?" Yifan menyapa, dengan tidak melunturkan senyum menawannya yang harganya sangat mahal.

"Oh pagi Yifan" Joonmyeon mengerenyit mendengar pertanyaan Yifan. "Siap? Kemana?"

Yifan hanya tertawa kecil melihat Joonmyeon yang bingung, dia tahu kalau Joonmyeon pasti lupa. "Bukankah kamu mau menemaniku membeli buku?"

Joonyeon menepuk pelak keningnya. "Maaf aku lupa, kamu bisa masuk dulu sementara aku berganti baju" Joonmyeon beruntung karena dia sudah mandi, jadi dia tinggal mengganti bajunya saja.

Yifan menunggu Joonmyeon di sofa ruang tamu, dia melihat sekelilingnya mencoba mencari keberadaan Jongin. Karena tidak ada tanda-tanda Jongin ada disana dan dia juga tidak melihat mobil Jongin di depan, dia bisa menyimpulkan kalau Jongin sudah pergi. Tidak lama kemudian Yifan bisa melihat Joonmyeon turun dengan menggunakan sepatu kets, celana pendek selutut, dan menggunakan sweater longgar berwarna putih. Ahhh Yifan berfanboying di dalam hati, Joonmyeon manis bangettt brooo..

Setelah membukakan pintu di sebelah kemudi agar Joonmyeon masuk kedalam mobil, Yifan beralih masuk kedalam mobil. Dia mulai menjalankan mobilnya dengan pelan.

"Joon, setelah dari took buku kamu mau ke taman bermain?" Yifan melirik Joonmyeon yang menatapnya, jadi Yifan melanjutkan. "Aku punya dua tiket yang di berikan daddy. Mau kan?"

"Boleh deh"

Yess,, Yifan berseru senang di dalam hati. Yifan merasa beruntung, karena sebelum dia berangkat sang daddy memberikan dua tiket padanya. Sebenarnya Yifan tidak terlalu akrab dengan daddy-nya itu, tapi karena yang diberikanya adalah tiket taman bermain jadi Yifan menerimanya dengan cuek, padahal dalam hatinya sedang senang buangettt..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hun, aku tidak mau kita naik roller coaster lagi." Jongin berseru ketus, bagaimana tidak? Sehun menariknya menaiki benda berputar dan meluncur itu sudah dua kali, dan sekarang kekasihnya itu merengek ingin naik lagi. "Hell, bunuh saja aku Hun."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, kamu mau kemana lagi?"

Jongin melihat-lihat wahana yang ada. "Bagaimana kalau rumah hantu?"

Sekarang giliran Sehun yang memekik, dia sangat membenci rumah hantu. Dia takut dengan hal-hal yang berbau gaib, walaupun itu hanya bohongan.

"Tidak-tidak, aku rasa lebih baik kita makan siang dulu. Aku sudah lapar sayang…" Sehun merengek dengan wajah manja, trik agar Jongin menurut.

"Baiklah, kita makan di cafe yang di sebelah sana." Jongin menunjuk sebuah café yang di angguki antusias oleh Sehun.

Sehun dan Jongin masuk kedalam café bernuansa klasik itu dan mulai memesan makanan. Setelah pesanannya datang mereka mulai memakannya dengan lahap.

"Sayang, aku ketoilet dulu. Bayar semua ini." Jongin beranjak setelah menyerahkan dompetnya pada Sehun.

Setelah mencuci tangannya, Jongin merapikan sedikit rambutnya. Ketika dia keluar dari toilet dia bertabrakan dengan seorang pemuda yang tengah tergesa-gesa masuk ke dalam bilik. Jongin masih melihat bilik toilet itu, dia merasa mengenal pemuda itu. _'Apa yang kupikirkan? Itu tidak mungkin dia. Dia tidak_ _mungkin ada disini. Karena dia seharusnya berada di Jepang"_ Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai beranjak dari sana. Jongin tidak tahu, kalau seorang pemuda yang di dalam bilik itu sedang menyeringai lebar. "Aku menemukan kalian, Kai- _kun_ , Sehun- _kun,_ aku akan mengambil kembali milikku. Joonie _hime_ tunggu aku." Lelaki itu berdesis seperti ular.

Jongin menghampiri Sehun di meja mereka tadi. "Sudah siap? Sudah kamu bayar kan? Ayo kalau begitu"

Sehun hanya mendengus tapi tetap berdiri menjajari langkah Jongin, Jongin yang melihat Sehun mendengus pun menggenggam tangan Sehun. Mereka mulai mengitari lagi taman bermain yang sangat luas ini. Kadang mereka berdebat kecil untuk menentukan wahana yang hendak dinaiki. Jongin menggerutu pelan ketika Sehun berhasil memenangkan perdebatan untuk menaiki roller coaster sekali lagi, tapi tiba-tiba Sehun menarik tangan Jongin untuk bersembunyi di balik sebuah tanaman hias.

"Hei ada apa sih?" Jongin bertanya heran.

"Itu bukannya Joonie hyung? Kenapa dia ada disini? Kalau Joonie hyung tadi mau ikut, kenapa kamu tinggal?" Sehun bertanya Jongin, dengan mata yang masih melihat Joonmyeon dari persembunyiannya. Dia bisa melihat Joonmyeon yang sedang duduk sendirian di sebuah bangku di bawah pohon maple.

"Mana? Tadi Joonie hyung di rumah kok. Kenapa tiba-tiba disini?" Jongin juga heran melihat kakaknya itu ada disini. Dan dia menggeram melihat banyaknya tatapan yang dilayangkan orang-orang pada kakaknya itu, ada tatapan kagum, iri, tapi yang paling banyak adalah tatapan lapar. Dia sudah hendak menarik Sehun untuk menghampiri Joonmyeon, ketika mereka melihat Yifan menghampiri Joonmyeon dengan membawa dua kaleng kopi.

"Shit, jadi naga air itu yang membawa Joonie hyung kesini?" Jongin menggeram lebih keras. "Akan ku buat naga itu merasakan indah dan nikmatnya neraka dunia."

Melihat Jongin yang hendak bangkit, Sehun dengan cepat melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jongin dan menariknya kembali untuk berjongkok.

"Hun, kamu apa-apaan sih, kita harus menyelamatkan Joonie hyung dari naga air yang bau itu"

"Kita tidak akan mengacaukan nya terang-terangan. Kita ikuti mereka secara diam-diam." Sehun menyeringai kecil. "Dan kalau si naga air bau itu macam-macam pada tuan putri kita…" Sehun menjeda kata-kata. "Kita sebagai penjaga, wajib menghukum naga itu. Ayo kapten Kim, kita mata-matai mereka." Sehun mendalami peran dengan baik.

"Aku mengerti, ayo kopral Oh kita tegakkan keadilan." Jongin terbawa suasana, dan langsung berseru dengan semangat membara. Dan kesimpulannya adalah, seharusnya Jongin dan Sehun masuk club theater bukan club basket.

Jongin melihat kembali kearah dimana Yifan dan Joonmyeon berada, dia bisa melihat Yifan yang sedang tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut Joonmyeon dengan sayang. Jongin bisa melihat pancaran kasih sayang di mata Yifan ketika menatap Joonmyeon. Tapi dia kembali menggeram mengingat hyung cantiknya itu sedang di tawan oleh naga air yang bau itu. Jadi dia kan mengumpulkan banyak bukti untuk menghukum Yifan besok di sekolah, dan Jongin berjanji itu akan menjadi hukuman yang sangat menyakitkan, khukhukhukhu… Jongin tertawa ala Kyuubi, sambil menyeringai lebar ala Hiruma Youichi.

Dan dimulailah acara membuntuti Yifan-Joonmyeon, bahkan Jongin dan Sehun melupakan acara kencan mereka sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC or END?**

* * *

 **.**

 **Thanks buat yang review, pav, fol, di chap 1.**

 **Jadi berminat untuk me review lagi?**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pair: KrisHo dan KaiHun.**

 **Cast: Kim Jonmyeon, Kim Jongin, Wu Yifan dan Oh Sehun.**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship.**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Typo, dan kata tidak baku**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3...**_

 **.**

 **.**

Kalau ada yang sedang melihat Yifan, anak TK pun akan tahu kalau pemuda tinggi ini sedang senang. Bagaimana tidak? Tadi sehabis dari toko buku, Yifan dan Joonmyeon langsung pergi ke taman bermain.

Yifan merasa seperti berkencan dengan makhluk mungil di sebelahnya ini. Dia sudah lama menantikan waktu berdua bersama Joonmyeon yang selama ini selalu di awasi. Tapi sekarang mereka sedang jalan berdua walau tidak bergandengan tangan, tapi Yifan sudah sangat bahagia.

Bahkan dari tadi dia tidak berhenti melancarkan death glare pada siapa saja yang melihat Joonmyeon. Sampai-sampai banyak anak bayi yang menangis, karena death glare Yifan yang salah sasaran.

Joonmyeoon sendiri sedang melihat-lihat wahana yang ada, karena hari ini hari minggu jadi taman bermain ramai oleh orang-orang yang sedang weekend bersama keluarga mereka. Dia sebenarnya terhitung cukup sering kesini bersama Jongin dan Sehun, dan baru kali ini dia pergi tanpa adik-adiknya itu.

"Joon, kamu haus?" Yifan bertanya pelan. "Aku akan membeli kopi sebentar, kamu tunggu di bawah pohon maple itu ya."

Sebelum Joonmyeon sempat berbicara, Yifan sudah berlari menjauh. Joonmyeon merasa Yifan terlalu exited hari ini, 'mungkin karena semangat masa muda' begitulah isi pikiran Joonmyeon. Karena merasa senyum Yifan hari ini terlalu cerah, hingga mampu menandingi senyum Guy sensei. Ia bahkan bingung, bagaimana bisa makhluk cool dan selalu menjaga image seperti Yifan tiba-tiba suka tersenyum?

Dia mendudukkan dirinya di bangku di bawah pohon maple, dia bisa melihat banyak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang didepannya. Selagi menunggu, dia mengira-ngira apa yang akan Jongin lakukan bila tahu kalau dia pergi bersama Yifan.

Jongin paling tidak suka di bohongi, tapi Joonmyeon rasa ini tidak berbohong. Iya kan? Iya dong.. Joonmyeon mengangguk pelan. Tak selang berapa lama, Joonmyeon bisa melihat Yifan yang berlari kecil sambil membawa dua kaleng kopi di tangannya.

"Menunggu lama?" Yifan bertanya sambil sedikit terengah.

"Tidak, maaf sudah merepotkan" Joonmyeon tersenyum, sedangkan Yifan hanya menggeleng karena mulutnya sedang sibuk meneguk kopi kalengan tersebut dengan nikmat.

"Jadi? Mau naik wahana apa?" Yifan dan Joonmyeon mulai berjalan. "Hari ini aku bakal ikutin semua keinginan kamu" Yifan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Meskipun ke rumah hantu?" Joonmyeon bertanya ragu.

Karena dia tau, kalau wajah cool ini akan langsung luntur kalau berhubungan dengan hantu. Karena dia dulu pernah satu kelompok dengan Yifan (Perintah guru, sehingga Jongin tidak bisa mengganggu gugat) pada acara jurit malam yang di adakan sekolah, dan dia sangat terkejut saat itu bukan karena hantunya tapi karena lengkingan 'agak tidak manly' yang di keluarkan Yifan ketika melihat hantu bohongan di atas pohon.

"Kamu mau masuk rumah hantu?" Yifan bertanya pelan, matanya melirik Joonmyeon. "Aku minta maaf kalau begitu Joonie, bisakah rumah hantu dihilangkan dari wahana yang mau kamu masuki?"

"Hahahaha, jangan menyesal begitu. Aku juga sedang tidak berminat. Bagaimana kalau kita naik roller coaster?" mendengarnya Yifan langsung mengangguk dengan cepat. Mereka mulai berjalan ke wahana roller coaster dan mulai mengantri tiket untuk naik.

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

Sementara itu, tak jauh di belakang mereka terlihatlah dua orang pemuda yang mengenakan topi dan kacamata hitam. Ini semua ide Sehun agar mereka dapat lebih leluasa mengintai tanpa di curigai, sangkin semangatnya bahkan Sehun menyarankan untuk membeli walki talkie. Tapi, karena mereka takut kehabisan waktu jadinya mereka tidak jadi beli.

"Shit, kenapa mereka naik roller coaster sih?" Jongin mengumpat pelan, dia dan Sehun juga sedang ikut mengantri tiket di belakang dua pasangan setelah Yifan dan Joonmyeon.

"Kapten Kim, jangan mengumpat. Kita bisa ketahuan, pendengaran naga terkenal sangat baik" Sehun masih mengamati sambil menjulurkan lehernya tinggi-tinggi.

"Ayolah kopral Oh, bisakah kita tidak naik dan menunggu mereka di bawah saja?" Jongin menjawab malas, bagaimanapun juga Jongin tau betapa senangnya Sehun bisa menaiki wahana 'Jahanam' ini lagi.

"Tidak bisa kapten Kim. Bagaimana kalau di atas sana naga itu mengambil kesempatan pada putri Kim?" Sehun mengompori Jongin.

"Coba kapten bayangkan, bisa saja naga itu memeluk putri ketika roller coasternya sedang meluncur turun." Sehun benar-benar berhasil membangkitkan imajinasi Jongin hari ini.

CTAK..!

CTAK..!

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, ketika bayangan Yifan yang memeluk kakaknya sambil menyeringai mengejek terlintas di kepalanya.

"Tidak, tidak. Ayo cepat kopral Oh, sekarang giliran kita" sementara mereka berbicara tadi, ternyata sekarang giliran mereka.

Mereka melihat Yifan dan Joonmyeon duduk di baris ketiga, dan mereka beruntung kali ini karena baris kelima kosong. Segera saja mereka bisa mendudukkan diri mereka disana. Setelah selesai dengan urusan keamanan, mereka menyamankan diri tapi dengan mata yang masih mengawasi dua orang di depan.

Roller coster yang mereka naiki terasa mulai berjalan pelan, Jongin dan Sehun menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Kalau Sehun menutup mulut agar mencegah berteriak senang sedangkan Jongin menutup mulut agar tidak berteriak takut. Ketika benda itu sudah sampai di puncak, Jongin segera memegang tangan Sehun kuat-kuat dan melihat kedepan ternyata Yifan juga sedang menggenggam tangan kakaknya.

KYAAAAAA….

KYAAAA… AAAA…..

NAGA SIALANNNNN….

Beragam teriakan di keluarkan ketika benda itu meluncur turun dan berputar dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dan untung saja umpatan Jongin tersamarkan karena itu. Jongin sudah sangat-sangat pusing, ini yang ketiga kalinya hari ini dia menaiki benda 'Jahanam' ini.

.

Huwekkk..

Uwekkk..

Jongin memuntahkan makan siang yang di makannya tadi. Dia sedang tertunduk lemas di wastafel kamar mandi dengan Sehun yang memijat tengkuknya. Setelah turun dari benda 'Jahanam' itu, mereka tadi langsung mencari kamar mandi.

"Hun, aku akan mati. Carilah penggantiku"

Plakkkk..

Dengan sadisnya Sehun menggeplak belakang kepala Jongin. "Jangan aneh-aneh bodoh. Kamu tidak akan mati hanya karena ini"

"Kamu itu sadis banget sih, aku ini pacar kamu sayang."

"Aku sadis juga karena kamu yang bodoh, sudahlah kalau kamu sudah selesai lebih baik kita keluar" Sehun melenggang pergi yang di ikuti oleh Jongin.

"Hun. Kamu merasa tidak kalau kita melupakan sesuatu?"

"Iya, kamu juga?"

"Hmmm. Tapi aku enggak tau yang aku lupain itu apa."

"Aku juga."

"Apa ya?"

Mereka berdiri di depan toilet sambil berpikir keras tentang apa yang mereka lupakan. Dahi mereka berkerut tanda tengah berpikirkeras. Mereka mengurutkan kejadian dari pertama mereka kesini.

"Kencan" –Jongin

"Roller coaster" –Sehun

"Makan siang" –Jongin

"Naga" –Sehun.

Mereka mengangguk mengerti, sebentar kemudian mereka berteriak sambil berpandangan.

"Naga? Putri? Joonie hyung manaaaa?"

"Ini semua gara-gara kamu. Ayo kita cari" Jongin pasrah di seret Sehun kesana kemari untuk mencari jejak Joonmyeon dan Yifan. Intinya, mereka kehilangan target.

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

Kalau dua mata-mata itu sedang kebingungan, beda lagi sama dua pemuda ini. Yifan dan Joonmyeon tengah berada di stan menembak. Yifan sudah berhasil menembak boneka pororo yang di inginkan Joonmyeon. Yifan terkekeh kecil melihat Joonmyeon yang memeluk bonekanya dengan sayang.

"Hei, habis ini keman?" Yifan bertanya pada Joonmyeon yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Ummmm.. terserah kamu aja." Joonmyeon menjawab sambil tersenyum. Tapi tak lama kemudian dia merasakan Handphone nya bergetar pelan di saku celananya.

"Hallo Jongie?"

Yifan mempunyai perasaan tidak enak mendengar Joonmyeon menyebut kata Jongie.

"Ah, kamu sakit? Baiklah, hyung akan segera pulang."

Yifan tersenyum lembut saat melihat Joonmyeon berbalik padanya dengan memasang wajah bersalah.

"Fan, maaf. Tapi bisakah kita pulang?" Joonmyeon menunduk.

"Tak apa, kita bisa pergi lagi lain kali."

"Baiklah, aku benar-benar minta maaf Fan."

"Ayo aku antar pulang."

Sedangkan Sehun dan Jongin yang tengah berada di parkiran pun menghembuskan nafas lega. Setelah tak menemukan Yifan dan Joonmyeon tadi mereka langsung menggunakan rencana Z yaitu menelepon Joonmyeon mengatakan kalau Jongin tengah sakit keras.

"Ayo kita pulang kapten Kim, jangan sampai mereka sampai terlebih dahulu di rumah." Sehun berujar sambil mengemut lolipop.

"Sayang, maaf ya. Kencan kita hari ini harus gagal" Jongin menatap Sehun dengan rasa bersalah.

"Hei, kau tau kan? Aku tak pernah keberatan kalau itu berhubungan dengan Joonie hyung." Sehun tersenyum lembut.

"Terimakasih, aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Jongin memeluk Sehun dengan gemas dan menggoyangkan badan mereka ke kiri dan kanan.

"Ya ya, aku tau itu.." Sehun tersenyum cantik.

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

Joonmyeon melambaikan tangannya pada mobil Yifan yang sudah mulai menjauh, ia menghela nafas pelan saat melihat bangunan rumah mewahnya dan tak lama kemudian ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki kediaman yang telah di tinggalinya selama 2 tahun ini.

Dengan langkah tergesa Joonmyeon memasuki kamar Jongin yang bernuansa kelam, karena sebagian besar barang-barang di kamar ini berwarna hitam ataupun warna-warna tua. Dan terlihatlah sang pemilik yang tengah meringkuk dalam balutan selimut tebal, kompresan di dahi dan termometer di mulut.

"Kamu kok bisa sakit sayang? Bukannya tadi pagi kamu baik-baik aja?"

Joonmyeon mengambil handuk kompresan dan meraba dahi Jongin, dan kemudian dahinya sendiri berkerut heran karena tak merasakan suhu panas pertanda orang sakit. Ia lalu mengambil termometer dan langsung memekik saat melihat tingginya panas Jongin.

"Kenapa bisa begini? Kamu makan apa? Kamu kemana tadi?" Joonmyeon bertanya beruntun.

Sedangkan Jongin tengah merutuk dalam hati merasa bersalah membohongi kakak cantiknya ini. Ini juga ide Sehun yang mencelupkan termometernya ke dalam air panas, jadilah panasnya berlebihan.

"Aku kena hujan tadi hyung." Dengan ekspresi lemah tak berdaya Jongin menjawab.

"Hahhh? Hyung enggak ngerasa ada hujan."

"Mungkin hujan lokal." Jongin menjawab pendek dan mengalihkan matanya dari wajah Joonmyeon tak sanggup melihat wajah polos yang sudah di bohonginya.

"Aaaa." Joonmyeon mengangguk saja, toh dia selalu percaya ucapan adiknya ini. "Baiklah, hyung mau ganti baju dan membuatkan kamu bubur."

"Aku enggak mau bubur. Ayam goreng."

"Orang sakit makan bubur." Joonmyeon lalu pergi keluar tanpa mengindahkan teriakan-teriakan Jongin, tak menyadari kalau tidak ada orang sakit yang berteriak sekencang itu.

Sedangkan Jongin hanya bisa kembali merutuk karena harus rela makan bubur. Poor Joongie...

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

Jongin tengah berjalan menuju lapangan basket indoor sekolah mereka. Tadi Yifan mengiriminya pesan yang mengatakan untk menemuinya karena ada yang ingin di bicarakannya. Jongin melangkah santai namun matanya menerawang jauh, sedikit banyak ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang ingin Yifan bicarakan.

Matanya sudah bisa melihat pintu yang memisahkannya dari Yifan yang berada di dalam. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Dibukanya pintu besar itu dan terlihatlah Yifan yang tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan basket, membelakanginya.

Jongin berjalan mendekat berdiri 5 langkah di depan Yifan. Ia diam memandangi punggung tegap kapten basketnya ini, karena ia tahu kalau Yifan sudan menyadari kehadirannya. Jongin menunggu.

"Aku yakin kau pasti tau apa yang ingin ku tanyakan." Suara berat Yifan terdengar menggema di lapangan basket yang hanya berisi mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud." Jongin menjawab santai.

"Baiklah." Yifan membalikkan badannya, melihat yang lebih muda dengan tajam. "Aku mencintai kakakmu"

"Lalu?" Lagi-lagi Jongin menjawa santai, tidak merasakan takut sedikitpun pada hawa intimidasi Yifan.

"Kau.." Yifan menggeram pelan. "Jangan mencampuri dan menghalangiku Jongin."

"Eh..?" Jongin mengorek telinganya menggunakan jari kelingkingnya. "Bagaimana bisa seorang adik tidak mencampuri urusan kakaknya?" Jongin menjawab polos.

"Kau mengekangnya."

"Tidak, aku melindunginya."

"Kau. Mengekangnya." Yifan menjawab dengan rahang mengeras.

"Kalau aku mengekangnya apa masalahmu? Dengar hyung, aku tau yang terbaik untuknya."

Yifan mendengus keras, tak menyembunyikan raut tidak sukanya pada Jongin. Dia benar-benar heran, kenapa ada makhluk seperti Jongin di dunia ini.

"Terbaik? Kalau begitu kau harus tau. Akulah yang terbaik untuknya." Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, Yifan sudah memutuskan untuk menghadapi Jongin yang terkena _BroCom_ ini.

"Kau?" Jongin tertawa meremehkan. Sedangkan Yifan sudah mengepalkan tangannya emosi.

"Joonie hyung, bukanlah malaikat seperti pikiranmu selama ini. Dia hanyalah boneka rapuh yang telah rusak, aku mencoba menyatukan bagian yang rusak dan menjaganya. Karena bila boneka itu jatuh di tangan yang salah, kali ini ia akan hancur berkeping-keping."

"Boneka? Rusak? Apa maksudmu?" Yifan bertanya dengan wajah bingung, tidak dapat menangkap ucapan Jongin. Tapi satu hal yang di yakininya, kalau ini adalah jawaban kenapa Jongin begitu protect pada Joonmyeon.

"Kau tidak akan mengeri hyung."

"KALAU BEGITU BUATAKU MENGERTI!" urat leher Yifan terlihat menonjol. Ia terlihatakan meledak saat ini.

"Baiklah aku akan menceritakan semuanya, tapi kau harus berjanji. Jangan menyesal setelah kau mengetahui setelahnya."

Yifan mengangguk cepat.

"Aku, Sehun dan Joonie hyung, tinggal di jepang sedari kami berumur 5 tahun. Pada saat itu, aku mempunyai banyak teman dan Joonie hyung tidak. Ia dalah anak yang pemalu, ia tidak bisa cepat akrab dengan orang asing. Namun beberapa bulan kemudian ia membawa beberapa orang kerumah yang dikenalkannya sebagai , ayah dan ibu sangat senang kala itu karena melihat teman-temannya yang terlihat menyayanginya. Mereka masuk di sekolah yang sama dan mempunyai hobby yang sama." Jongin tersenyum lembut seolah membayangkan kejadian masa kecil mereka. Dan Yifan tetap diam menanti ucapan Jongin.

"Tapi semuanya berubah saat aku kelas 1 Junior School, saat itu Joonie hyung sudah kelas tiga. Ia banyak mengikuti les bersama teman-temannya, dan aku pun punya kesibukan sendiri. Kami mulai jarang berbicara atau bertemu, ia dengan teman-temannya dan aku dengan Sehun di sampingku."

"Tepat di pertengahan musim semi lah, aku menyesali kerenggangan hubungan kami. Aku begitu menyesal hingga hampir gila." Jongin terkekeh, matanya melihat Yifan dengan sorot tajam "Kau tau kenapa? Karena Joonie hyung di culik."

Yifan menegang di tempatnya.

"Ayah dan seluruh keluarga ku mengerahkan detektif, polisi, atau orang-orang bayaran untuk mencarinya. Tapi tak ada satupun yang berhasil menemukannya. Namun dua minggu kemudian rumah kami mendapatkan telepon dari rumah sakit kalau Joonie hyung berada disana."

"Kami segera kesana pada saat itu, merasa lega karena hal itu. Tapi apa yang kami dapat?" Suara Jongin mulai meninggi, seolah menahan amarah.

"Yang aku lihat saat itu bukanlah kakakku, karena bagaimana mungkin kakakku yang begitu cantik dan yang selalu ku bangga-banggakan terlihat begitu kotor dan menyedihkan?" Yifan bisa melihat mata Jongin berkaca-kaca. "Tubuh hyungku penuh luka, badannya kurus dan bau. Ya tuhan aku bahkan tak ingin membayangkannya."

Yifan sukses membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Jongin menangis.

"Aku bersujud meminta maaf padanya, namun ia hanya menangis dan terus menangis. Ia melempar semua barang yang ada, tapi kami tak putus asa. Kami menemaninya siang dan malam dan Ia perlahan membaik dan bisa beraktivitas lagi. Namun hal yang kami sesalkan, kami tak menemukan pelakunya."

"Pelakunya tidak tertangkap?" Yifan bertanya pada Jongin yang diam.

"Ya, kami tidak bisa menangkap pelakunya."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Yifan menatap mata Jongin, namun ia mengerenyit saat melihat pandangan meremehkan dari mata adik kelasnya itu.

"Mengerti huh..?"

"Ya, aku mengerti alasanmu. Tapi bukankah sekarang Joonmyeon sudah sembuh? dan kau tak perlu menjaganya terlalu berlebihan?."

"Ahhh, kau salah sangka. Hahahaha…"

Yifan kembali bingung melihat Jongin yang tertawa terbahak, tapi matanya tetap mengalirkan air. Ia sungguh merasa gagal paham akan situasi ini.

"Salah sangka?"

"Ya," Jongin mengangguk. "Aku menjaganya bukan karena hal ini. Tapi karena aku merasa bersalah."

"Bersalah?"

"Kau tahu hyung? Aku merasa bersalah. Karena setelah Joonie hyung membaik, akupun mulai menjauh kembali. Dan dua bulan kemudian aku kembali menyesali hal itu, karena Joonie hyung kembali menghilang"

"A-apa?"

"Ya dia kembali menghilang, dan kali ini kami benar-benar mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan keluarga Kim untuk mencarinya. Ayah mengira saingan bisnisnya lah yang menculik Joonie hyung. Sebagai salah satu pewaris, wajar saja ia di jadikan sasaran."

"Lalu kalian menemukannya?" Yifan bertanya tak sabar.

"Tidak, kami tak menemukan jejak sedikitpun." Jongin tetap menatap Yifan yang terlihat gusar. "Dan seperti yang lalu, sebulan kemudian rumah sakit kembali menelepon mengatakan Joonie hyung berada di sana."

"Rumah sakit lagi? Bukankah seharusnya mereka tau yang mengantar Joonie? Bisa saja itu pelakunya."

"Ya, kami juga menanyakan hal itu. Tapi pihak rumah sakit mengatakan kalau mereka menemukan Joonie hyung di halaman rumah sakit, dan mereka tidak menemukan siapapun disana."

"La-lalu?" Entah kenapa, tetapi Yifan merasakan firasat buru.

"Kami kembali di pukul kenyataan pahit. Kali ini keadaan Joonie hyung benar-benar parah. Luka-lukanya masih menganga dan terlihat baru, matanya sembab, bajunya kotor, tubuhnya bau- sangat bau dan badannya sangatlah kurus."

"Aku menangis meraung melihatnya. Kau tahu hyung? Aku bahkan merasa jijik padanya."

Yifan terkesiap mendengarnya. Jongin jijik pada kakaknya, orang yang dilindunginya selama ini? Bukankah itu hal yang mustahil?

"Ka-kau apa?"

"Ya, aku jijik padanya. Dia benar-benar bukan seperti kakakku. Boneka porselen kami telah berubah menjadi boneka rusak yang tak berharga."

"JANGAN MENGHINANYA." Nafas Yifan terdengar memburu setelah ia berteriak. Tak terima Joonmyeon di jelekkan walau oleh adiknya sendiri.

"APA? JANGAN BERBICARA KALAU KAU TAK TAU KEADAANNYA" Jongin balas membentak. Mereka benar-benar di ambang batas saat ini.

"KAU TAU? DOKTER MENGATAKAN DIA TELAH DIPERKOSA."

Kali ini Yifan yang jatuh berlutut mendengar ucapan Jongin. Malaikatnya di perkosa? Dia menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir ucapan Jongin yang masih menggema di telinganya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin."

"Dia telah di lecehkan selama ia di culik, dia mengalami tindak kekerasan. Dan kau tau yang lebih parah? Dokter mengatakan ia terancam terkena gangguan jiwa."

Lagi-lagi Yifan terhenyak. Gangguan jiwa?

"KAU BERBOHONG.!"

"Tidak" Jongin menjawab pelan.

"La-lalu bagaimana Joonmyeon bisa ada di sini? Hidup normal? Ka-kau pasti berbohong" Tenggorokan Yifan tercekat saat mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Kami memanggil berpluh-puluh dokter terbaik untuk menyembuhkannya, namun tak ada yang membuahkan hasil. Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk melakukan terapi hipnotis padanya. Kami menghilangkan ingatannya seputar kejadian itu, saat ini dia melupakan sebagian memorinya."

"A-apa? Lalu pelaku penculikan itu?"

"Dia lolos."

"BAGAIMANA BISA?" Yifan meraung.

"Dia adalah anak yakuza yang sangat di takuti di jepang, dan yang mengejutkan dia adalah teman dekat Joonie hyung. Aku bahkan tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ada anak usia 14 tahun berani melakukan tidak kriminal seperti itu." Jongin menjawab sambil melihat Yifan yang masih berlutut dengan air mata mengalir.

"Lalu kalian diam saja?" Yifan menggeleng tak percaya, tidak habis pikir dengan semua ini.

"Tentu saja tidak, tapi kami tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Tapi anak itu berhasil kami jauhkan dari Joonie hyung. Ia sekarang berada di Swiss."

Jongin menatap Yifan, pandangannya melembut.

"Aku menjaganya karena aku tak mau kejadian itu terulang lagi. aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri yang tak bisa menjaganya, Karena besar kemungkinan anak itu akan datang lagi, ia terobsesi pada Joonie hyung. Dan bila itu di biarkan, ingatannya bisa-bisa bangkit dan kami akan benar-benar kehilangannya kali ini bila ia mencoba bunuh diri lagi."

Yifan masih berdiri mematung, mencerna semua ucapan Jongin. Di culik? Di perkosa? Hipnotis? Bunuh diri? Betapa besar beban yang di tanggung malaikatnya selama ini? Dia merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri karena belum bisa melindungi orang yang di cintainya seperti yang di lakukan Jongin.

"Kau sekarang bisa memutuskan, menjauhinya atau tetap di sampingnya. Aku memberikanmu waktu untuk berpikir"

Ucapan Jongin berhasil menarik Yifan pada kesadaran. Menjauhi? Ia bahkan tak pernah membayangkan bisa menjauhi Joonmyeon. Tapi lidahnya sangat kelusekarang. Bahkan untuk mengucapkan sepatah katapun ia tidak sanggup.

Melihat keterdiaman Yifan, Jongin hanya menghela nafas. Dia mengira, Yifan pasti mundur setelah ini.

"Aku mencintainya, tak perduli masa lalunya." Yifan berucap tegas.

Ia tak memperdulikan masa lalu Joonmyeon, karena ia yang akan menghapus semua rasa sakit yang di deritanya dan menggantikan dengan berjuta rasa bahagia di masa depan. Jongin tersenyum melihat keyakinan Yifan. Sekarang ia bisa membagi tanggung jawabnya pada Yifan, ia bisa mempercayai Yifan untuk menjaga kakaknya.

"Kau yakin? Kalau begitu katakan padanya, aku berharap kau tidak menyakitinya hyung."

Yifan tertegun. Apakah ini artinya Jongin sudah merestuinya?

"Aku berjanji."

"Ya, kau harus berjanji. Karena kalau kau melanggar, aku yang akan membawamu langsung ke neraka."

"Wow, aku tak menyangka Joonmyeon mengalami hal itu."

Suara orang lain yang terdengar di telinga mereka berdua berhasil mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada pintu masuk. Dan terlihatlah Luhan dan Chanyeol di sana.

"Kalian mendengarnya?" Jongin bertanya, menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Yap, dari awal" Chanyeol menjawab pelan, rupanya ia menangis tadi kelihatan wajahnya yang masih sembab dengan hidung memerah.

"Kami juga akan menjaga Joonmyeon. Dia sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri." Luhan berucap mantap.

"Terimakasih hyung" Jongin tak pernah menyangka mereka akan menerima keadaan hyungnya dengan tangan terbuka setelah tau masa lalunya.

"Tapi Jong, aku ingin tau." Yifan bertanya pelan, namun terlihat menahan emosi.

"Siapa orang yang melakukan tidakan kriminal itu?" Mendengar ucapan Yifan, Luhan dan Chanyeol pun mengangguk, mereka juga penasaran hal itu.

"Hahhhh, namanya Ryugazaki Ryuu, anak tunggal keluarga yakuza Ryugazaki."

"OH SHIT."

Semuanya melihat pada Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba mengumpat dengan wajah panik.

"Ada apa sih hyung?"

"Ryugazaki Ryuu? Kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi bodoh?" Chanyeol malah membentak Jongin.

"Kenapa? Dia temanmu?" Jongin balas membentak.

"Dia adalah murid baru di kelas kami. Dan Joonmyeon sedang bersamanya sekarang."

"APA?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC..**

* * *

Holla, saya bawa chap baru...

Terimakasih buat yang fav, fol, dan yang mereview ff ini.

Jangan lupa tinggal kan review lagi chingu...

Ahhh, selamat beribadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya.

 **Big thanks to:**

 **[whirlwind27] [Fafa Vava] [exolweareone9400] [nonagrice] [Altree Velonica] [daddykaimommysehun] [PikaaChuu] [junmyeonnieeebaby] [elfishminxiu] [Nagisa Kitagawa] [sayangsemuamembersju] [auliavp] [dia luhane] [rofi mvpshawol] [Assyifa] [wumy] [chenma]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Main Cast: Kim Joonmyeon, Wu Yifan, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun.**

 **Other: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan , Kim Minseok.**

 **Ryugazaki Ryuu (OC)**

 **Pair: KrisHo, KaiHun. Slight! ChanBaek dan LuMin.**

 **Genre: School life, friendship and Romance**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Typo dan Kata tidak baku.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4...**_

 **.**

 **.**

"Ne _hime,_ aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

Seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah dah mempunyai senyum menawan yang mirip dengan sebuah seringai nampak memeluk seorang pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya. Pemuda pendek itu –Joonmyeon, hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengelus pelan bahu si tinggi –Ryuu.

"Aku juga rindu pada Ryuu- _Kun_ , waktu aku pindah ke Korea Ryuu- _Kun_ sama sekali tidak menampakkan diri di bandara." Joonmyeon mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Gomen ne, aku harus pergi ke Swiss saat itu. Tapi, bukankah sekarang aku disini?"

Ryuu sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melepaskan pelukannya pada Joonmyeon. Sudah terlalu lama ia menunggu untuk bisa kembali menghirup aroma manis tubuh yang di peluknya ini. Dan kali ini, ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melepaskannya lagi.

"Ne Ryuu- _kun_ , apakah Ken- _kun_ dan Sato-kun tidak ikut kesini?"

Joonmyeon memiringkan kepalanya, dan menatap Ryuu dengan pandangan polos yang membuat Ryuu mati-matian menahan diri untuk melahap makhluk di depannya ini. Ken dan Sato adalah teman Joonmyeon juga sewaktu di Jepang.

"Ah, mereka akan datang hari ini. Mereka akan pindah disini juga, sudah lama tak melihatmu membuat mereka rindu." Ryuu terkekeh pelan dan mengacak rambut Joonmyeon. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Joonmyeon dengan sayang.

"Ahhh, _yokatta_. Aku juga merindukan mereka, tetapi sejak di Korea kami kehilangan kontak." Joonmyeon melonjak senang.

Ryuu hanya terkekeh pelan dan kembali menarik Joonmyeon kedalam pelukannya, ia semakin mengeratkannya saat merasakan Joonmyeon membalas pelukannya. Namun tak lama kemudian ia menyeringai, ternyata benar yang di katakana informannya kalau hime-nya ini tak ingat sama sekali kejadian dua tahun yang lalu.

Keluarga Kim benar-benar mengambil keputusan yang tepat, karena dengan keputusan ini ia pun dapat keuntungan. Seringainya makin lebar saat membayangkan dirinya akan memiliki pemuda ini sebentar lagi.

Sedangkan disisi lain empat pemuda yang semula berada di lapangan basket, kini terlihat sedang berlari mengelilingi sekolah. Mereka berpencar untuk mencari Joonmyeon ke setiap sudut sekolah saat Chanyeol menjelaskan bahwa Joonmyeon sedang menemani Ryuu untuk berkeliling.

Yifan mengusap keringat yang menuruni dahinya, ia menunduk untuk mengambil nafas. tapi, tidak lama kemudian ia kembali berlari mencari keberadaan Joonmyeon dan pemuda Jepang berengsek itu.

Kakinya melangkah menuju taman belakang sekolah, taman yang biasanya menjadi tempat Joonmyeon untuk membaca. Dan ia berharap buta seketika saat melihat Joonmyeon sedang berpelukan dengan pemuda tinggi dan terlihat tampan. Ia benar-benar menutup matanya saat melihat senyum kebahagian sang pujaan hati.

Yifan hendak melangkah kan kakinya untuk menarik Joonmyeon dari pelukan pemuda itu, namun lagi-lagi ucapan Jongin terngiang di telinganya. ' _bila kalian menemukan mereka, hubungi aku. Jangan bertindak gegabah, karena Joonie hyung sama sekali tidak ingat kejahatan Ryuu. Joonie hyung hanya mengingat dia adalah temannya.'_

 **'Taman belakang'** - _Send_.

Yifan hanya diam di sana dengan hati yang teriris perih, menunggu Jongin, Luhan dan Chanyeol yang telah di kiriminya pesan. Ia ingin sekali melayangkan pukulannya pada wajah pemuda berengsek itu, namun yang di katakan Jongin adalah benar. Bila ia bertindak gegabah, yang ada Joonmyeon malah membencinya.

Badannya tersentak kaget saat bahunya di tepuk pelan, ia melirik ke samping dan terlihatlah Jongin, Luhan dan Chanyeol berdiri dengan nafas terengah-engah.

" _Holly crap_ , harus ku akui manusia berengsek itu sangat tampan." Luhan mengumpat pelan.

"Dan wajah tampannya itu sangat tidak cocok dengan semua dosanya." Chanyeol mendengus.

Sedangkan Jongin dan Yifan masih terdiam melihat pemandangan Ryuu yang masih memeluk Joonmyeon. Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya panjang dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada dua pemuda yang salah satunya adalah kakaknya tersebut. Tiga pemuda yang melihatnya pun mulai mengikuti jejak Jongin.

"Hyung..!"

Suara Jongin terdengar tajam. Mereka berhenti 3 langkah di belakang Ryuu, Joonmyeon yang mendengarnya pun langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar, Ia menarik tangan Ryuu untuk mendatangi Jongin. Saat ini mereka dalam posisi berhadapan.

"Ne Jongie, masih ingat kan? Ini Ryuu- _kun_ , teman hyung dulu di Jepang."

Wajahnya terlihat sangat gembira, tapi sukses membuat hati ke empat pemuda di depannya itu miris. Akankah wajahnya sebahagia itu saat mengetahui yang sebenarnya?

"Kai- _kun_ , lama tak jumpa."

Ryuu melambaikan tangannya, ia tersenyum lebar. Tapi Yifan dan yang lainnya tahu, kalau senyuman itu bukanlah pertanda baik. Jongin mengepalkan tangannya dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan, di alihkannya perhatian yang semula pada Joonmyeon menuju Ryuu.

"Ahh, Ryuu- _nii_. _Hisashiburi_ …" Jongin menjawab ketus, Ryuu tahu itu namun Joonmyeon yang terlalu gembira karena bertemu teman lama tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Ahhh, mana Sehun- _kun_?" Ryuu mencari keberadaan Sehun.

"Club dance."Jongin menjawab singkat.

"Ryuu- _kun_ , kenalkan teman-teman ku, sebenarnya masih ada dua lainnya tapi mereka sedang sibuk sekarang. Lain kali aku akan mengenalkan pada mereka." Joonmyeon menarik Ryuu kehadapan Chanyeol.

"Ini Chanyeol, dia sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku." Joonmyeon menampilkan eyes smile-nya pada Ryuu. Chanyeol dan Ryuu pun bersalaman.

"Ryuu, Ryugazaki Ryuu. "

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mendesis, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Ryuu. Sedangkan Ryuu? Ia hanya terkekeh pelan. Setelah genggaman tangan mereka terlepas, Joonmyeon beralih pada Luhan.

"Ryuu-kun, ini Lu ge. Dia adalah gege ku."

Joonmyeon memeluk lengan Luhan. Sedangkan si empunya tangan hanya menyeringai saat melihat Ryuu yang mengepalkan tangan seperti menahan amarah. Cemburu mungkin?

"Luhan, Xi Luhan."

"Ahh, Lu ge? Dari China?" Ryuu menampilkan wajah polos pada Joonmyeon. "Gege-nya hime, berarti gege ku juga." Sekarang Ryuu yang menyeringai saat melihat wajah tak terima Luhan.

"Tentu saja, bukankah begitu ge?" Dan Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk saat melihat Puppy eyes Joonmyeon.

"Oke oke, sekarang yang terakhir."

Joonmyeon menarik tangan Ryuu menuju Yifan yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Tinggi Ryuu dan Yifan terlihat sama bila mereka berdiri sedekat ini. Wajah Yifan yang stoick dan wajah Ryuu yang suka menyeringai adalah perbedaan besar di wajah mereka yang sama-sama tampan. Bila Yifan berambut pirang ke coklatan, maka Ryuu berambut merah magenta. Keduanya bertatapan tajam, seolah mengerti bahwa satu sama lainnya adalah ancaman.

"Ini teman baikku." Joonmyeon menatap wajah Yifan lama. Dan Yifan hanya tersenyum miris mendengarnya.

"Yifan, Wu Yifan." Suara Yifan terdengar berat dan dalam, matanya melihat Ryuu dengan pandangan tajam.

"Wu?" Suara Ryuu terdengar, ummm… terkejut? Matanya bergerak gelisah dan ia tiba-tiba berbalik.

" _Hime_ , aku akan ke kantor kepala sekolah dulu. Sampai jumpa di kelas." Ryuu buru-buru pergi dari sana tanpa mengindahkan panggilan Joonmyeon.

Sedangkan lima pemuda lainnya hanya berpandangan bingung, tapi tak lama kemudian Joonmyeon pamit untuk ke kelas duluan. Dan tinggal lah empat pemuda lagi yang masih dalam kebingungan.

"Wow, kalian lihat?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Yap." Luhan mengangguk.

"Dia tempak terkejut saat kau mengatakan margamu hyung. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kau mengenalnya?" Jongin bertanya beruntun pada Yifan yang masih diam.

"Entahlah, aku baru mengenalnya hari ini." Yifan mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Kau yakin?" Yifan mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. "Emmm, ini agak aneh."Jongin mengelus dagunya.

"Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan hal ini." Yifan mengalihkan perhatian ketiga pemuda lainnya. "Yang harus kita pikirkan adalah mencari cara agar dia menjauh dari Joonie."Yifan menggeram.

"Ada yang cemburuuu…" Suara Chanyeol terdengar mendayu.

"Diam kau telinga gajah."

"Sudahlah, Jongin aku ingin bertanya." Suara Luhan terdengar serius, ketiga pemuda lainnya pun memusatkan pandangan mereka padanya.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Darimana kalian tau kalau yang menculik Joonie adalah Ryuu? Bukankah kau mengatakan kalau polisi dan orang-orang yang di suruh paman Kim untuk mencarinya tidak menemukan jejaknya sedikit pun?" Pertanyaan Luhan juga di angguki oleh Chanyeol dan Yifan. Mereka juga mempertanyakan hal ini dari tadi.

"Ada seorang teman sekelas Joonie hyung yang melihat kejadian dimana Joonie hyung pingsan dan di bawa Ryuu pulang menggunakan mobil."

"Kalau ada saksi, bukankah Ryuu bisa di penjara?" Kening Chanyeol berkerut heran.

"Tentu saja. Dia sudah setuju untuk menjadi saksi di persidangan, tapi seminggu sebelum sidang ia menghilang tanpa jejak. Kami sudah mencarinya kemanapun, namun ia tidak juga ditemukan. Kami kalah di persidangan karena tidak ada saksi, sedangkan Joonie hyung yang sebagai korban tidak bisa memberikan kesaksian karena dia bahkan tidak ingat apapun." Jongin menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa sampai sekarang teman sekelasmu itu belum di temukan?" Luhan bertanya ragu.

"Tentu saja belum. Lagipula, memasukkan pewaris yakuza kerkuat ke dalam penjara bukanlah hal yang mudah hyung. Keluarga Kim mungkin bisa menandingi keluarga Ryugazaki di permukaan, tapi kami tidak ada apa-apanya bila berurusan dengan dunia bawah tanah mereka."

"Ya, aku mengerti hal itu." Luhan mengangguk, tapi matanya melebar saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Kalau kalian tidak bisa memasukkannya ke penjara, kenapa Ryuu bisa ke Swiss?"

"Sebenarnya, ayah dan Seiji _oji-san_ –ayah Ryuu adalah sahabat. Ayah marah besar saat tahu kelakuan anak sahabatnya, oji-san memohon ampun pada ayah dan menjanjikan Ryuu tidak akan mendekati Joonie hyung lagi. Ryuu di asingkan ke Swiss dan tidak di izinkan pulang ke Jepang lagi."

"Lalu kenapa dia ada disini sekarang?" Chanyeol mendengus.

"Entahlah hyung. Aku rasa _oji-san_ sama sekali tak tahu hal ini." Jongin menggeleng.

"Jangan bercanda, bagaimana bisa dia tidak tau. Bisa saja dia bersekongkol dengan anaknya yang jahat itu kan?" Giliran Luhan yang mendengus.

"Ah, aku lupa mengatakannya. _Oji-san_ adalah orang baik, dia bekerja sebagai dokter anak hyung."

"Tunggu dulu." Luhan memotong ucapan Jongin. "Bukankah kau mengatakan Ryuu adalah pewaris yakuza?"

"Yap." Jongin mengangguk mantap.

"Lalu kenapa ayahnya adalah seorang dokter anak?" Luhan bertanya bingung.

"Ayah Ryuu menolak menjadi pewaris keluarga yakuza Ryuugazaki dan mengabdikan dirinya menjadi seorang dokter. Kakek Ryuu menjadi berang, ia merasa kecewa pada anaknya. Dan di putuskanlah agar sang cucu lah yang akan menjadi pewarisnya menggantikan sang anak. Ryuu menjadi pewaris tunggal karena ia tidak mempunyai saudara. Dan kurasa ia bahagia bisa menjadi pewaris karena sifat jahatnya itu sangat cocok menjadi yakuza." Jongin mengakhiri ceritanya.

Luhan dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, sedangkan Yifan hanya diam sedari tadi menyimak segala pembicaraan mereka tanpa menyela sedikitpun.

"Aku merasa pemuda Jepang itu agak sedikit tak waras." Ucapan Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada pemuda tinggi bertelinga lebar itu.

"Kenapa begitu?" Kening Luhan berkerut heran.

"Coba kalian pikirkan. Kalau dia mencintai Joonie, kenapa dia harus menculiknya? Bukankah dengan menyatakan cinta saja dia bisa di terima? Aku lihat, wajahnya sangat tampan."

Mendengarnya Luhan langsung mengangguk.

"Entahlah, dia seperti psycho." Luhan bergidik ngeri.

"Kalian benar." Jongin mengangguk menyetujui. "Dan kita harus memusnahkan psycho itu secepatnya" Jongin menggeram.

"Ayo masuk kelas, kita bicarakan hal ini sepulang sekolah." Yifan melenggang pergi setelah mendengar bunyi bel tanda istirahat berakhir.

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Ayo hyung." Kai ikut beranjak, di ikuti oleh Chanyeol dan Luhan.

Setelah ke empat pemuda itu hilang di belokan koridor, muncullah seorang pemuda yang ternyata sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka dari balik sebuah semak perdu.

"Wow, Ryuu-nii mendapatkan lawan seimbang ternyata. Kekeke" Pemuda tampan khas tokoh anime itu pun tertawa, ia mulai berjalan menjelajahi Samezuoka High School.

"Ahhh, sekolah baru. Aku harap Sehun-kun ada disini."

* * *

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

* * *

Tak pernah Yifan merasakan hal ini seumur hidupnya, yaitu menahan amarah hampir setiap saat. Yifan sedari kecil telah di didik dengan keras oleh sang baba, ia jelas mempunyai pengendalian diri yang sangat baik.

Namun untuk yang satu ini Yifan menyerah, ia mengangkat tangan. Poker face, bitch face, flat face, dan semua trik wajah yang pelajarinya sama sekali tak mempan, karena akhirnya ia akan menggeram marah dan menunjukkan wajah tak senangnya.

Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kehadiran Ryugazaki Ryuu di kelasnya, bukan karena kepopulerannya hampir di saingi oleh pemuda yang hobby menyeringai itu. tapi karena perhatian pemuda mungil kesayangannya selalu terfokus pada pemuda berambut merah magenta itu.

Tak senang? Jelas. Cemburu? Apa lagi. Yang jelas, Yifan sekarang tengah menahan diri mati-matian untuk melancarkan beberapa pukulan ataupun memperaktekkan ilmu menembak dan memanahnya yang sudah sedari bayi ia pelajari karena melihat tangan Ryuu tengah mengelus lembut kepala Joonie-Nya.

"Tahan dirimu, jangan gegabah Yifan." Luhan berdiri menghalangi pandangan mematikan Yifan pada Ryuu dan Joonmyeon.

"Cihh.." Yang di halangi memalingkan wajahnya dan mendecih.

Ya Luhan benar, jangan tunjukkan emosi atau ia akan kalah. Itulah yang selalu di ajarkan di dalam keluarga Wu, itulah yang selalu di tanamkan sang baba pada hatinya.

"Dia adalah pewaris yakuza, ia pasti telah dilatih untuk menggunakan hal-hal kotor. Kita harus mematangkan rencana untuk menghadangnya." Luhan duduk di sebuah kursi di depan meja Yifan, ia mengeluarkan sebuah laptop dan langsung mengaktifkan nya.

"Aku mendapatkan beberapa informasi."

Yifan ikut melihat, sedikit banyak merasa takjub akan kepintaran Luhan. Bahkan baru bebarapa jam mereka baru melihat Ryuu tapi sekarang pemuda rusa itu telah mendapatkan info sebanyak ini?

"Ryuu di besarkan oleh ayahnya karena ibunya meninggal setelah melahirkannya kedunia, itulah sebabnya keluarga Ryugazaki hanya mempunyai seorang penerus karena ayah Ryuu yang bernama Ryugazaki Seiji sama sekali tidak berminat untuk menghianati mendiang istrinya."

Luhan menunjukkan sebuah photo yang berisi dua orang, seorang lelaki tampan berambut merah dan seorang wanita cantik berambut coklat sepunggung yang tengah hamil besar.

"Ini adalah photo ayah dan ibu Ryuu."

"Darimana kau mendapatkan info ini Lu?" Yifan bertanya penasaran.

"Kau tak perlu tau." Luhan menunjukkan sebuah photo di layar laptopnya, disana terlihat seorang pria tua yang masih terlihat gagah duduk di sebuah sofa yang terlihat seperti singgasana seorang raja. "Ini adalah kakek Ryuu, sang ketua yakuza keluarga Ryugazaki saat ini. Ryuugazaki Shiba."

"Wajahnya terlihat menyeramkan." Yifan tak tahan untuk berkomentar saat melihat wajah tua Shiba.

"Tentu saja menyeramkan, dia adalah ketua yakuza terkuat se-Jepang sekarang. Mana mungkin wajahnya melambai."Luhan mendengus.

"Aku rasa, aku benar-benar menemukan lawan yang seimbang sekarang." Luhan mendengus saat melihat seringai Yifan.

"Ya ya, aku tahu. Tapi ingat satu hal, tahan emosi mu. ini menyangkut Joonmyeon, bukan hanya dirimu." Luhan berbicara sambil mengotak atik kembali laptopnya.

"Mereka siapa?" Yifan menunjuk layar laptop yang tengah menampilkan empat orang remaja yang Yifan ketahui dua di antaranya adalah Joonmyeon dan Ryuu.

"Teman-teman Joonie sewaktu Junior High School. Yang berambut hitam dan berkacamata bernama Suzaku Ken dan yang berambut cokelat bernama Fujiwara Sato. Mereka adalah teman akrab Joonie di Jepang, dan mulai besok mereka akan bersekolah disini."

"Mereka ikut pindah?" Yifan bertanya heran.

"Ya, kita harus berhati-hati dengan mereka." Luhan mematikan laptopnya setelah memberikan semua infonya pada Yifan.

"Aku mengerti." Yifan dan Luhan sama-sama mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke depan, dimana Ryuu masih menjadi sorotan teman-teman sekelas mereka.

* * *

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

* * *

Sehun mendengus keras, ia sedang duduk di atap. Merasa kesal karena semua hyung dan pacarnya tengah sibuk dan tidak bisa menemaninya. Ia sempat berpapasan dengan Luhan dan Chanyeol tadi, tapi mereka berdua malah mengacuhkannya karena mereka tengah berlarian di sepanjang koridor.

Sedangkan Jongin? Jangan di tanya, karena pacar tampannya itu sedari tadi tidak bisa di hubungi. Padahal mereka sekelas, tapi dari pagi Sehun sama sekali belum berjumpa dengannya karena pacarnya itu membolos dari jam pertama.

Lihat saja, Sehun bersumpah tidak akan memberikan jatah malam untuk Jongin. Kekeke…

KRIETTTT..

Matanya langsung awas untuk melihat ke pintu yang berada di sana, ia bisa melihat siluet seseorang. Dan matanya langsung membola saat melihat dengan jelas siapa orang itu.

Sedangkan pemuda yang baru menapakkan kakinya di atap itu juga membolakan matanya saat melihat keberadaan seseorang yang tadi di pikirkannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, pemuda yang memakai mantel coklat serta jins hitam itu pun segera berjalan menuju pemuda pucat yang masih membatu.

GREPP…

"Sehun- _kun_ , _anata ga inakute sabishidesu_." Sehun membatu saat merasakan pelukan erat pemuda itu, ia bisa merasakan tangan kokoh yang melingkari pinggangnya semakin menarik tubuhnya .

"K-ken.. Ken- _nii_?" Sehun berbicara susah payah, ia merasakan ludahnya tersangkut ditenggorokannya.

"Hai, _soreha watashidesu_." Pemuda itu- Ken-, merenggangkan pelukannya dan melihat wajah Sehun yang pias.

"Ken-nii?"

"Ya, Sehun- _kun_?"

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau disini?" Sehun tergagap melihat wajah tampan Ken, ia kembali mengingat masa lalu mereka di Jepang setelah melihat pemuda ini.

"Aku akan bersekolah disini mulai besok."

Ken tersenyum, tapi tidak dengan Sehun yang terperanjat kaget. Bersekolah disini? Ti-tidak, tidak boleh. Karena bila Ken berada disini maka kedua pemuda lainnya pasti disini juga. Sehun dengan cepat mengangkat wajahnya dan bertanya dengan nada lirih pada Ken.

"R-ryuu..-"

"Ryuu dan Sato juga pindah, bahkan Ryuu sudah masuk mulai hari ini."

Sehun terperanjat kaget saat mendengarnya, si berengsek itu sudah ada disini? Bagaimana bisa? Dengan cepat ia mendorong tubuh Ken dan secepatnya berlari menuju pintu untuk turun dari atap. Secepatnya ia harus menemukan Jongin ataupun Joonmyeon, ia harus memastikan sendiri dengan mata kepalanya.

Meninggalkan Ken yang tengah tersenyum lebar, tak lama kemudian terdengarlah tawanya yang terdengar menyeramkan.

"Hahahahaha, Ah tak sia-sia aku ikut pindah. Ini menyenangkan sekali."

* * *

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

* * *

Bel tanda berakhirnya kegiatan belajar mengajar sudah berbunyi di Samezuoka, banyak murid-murid yang berhamburan untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing. Berbeda dengan ke tujuh pemuda yang sedang berada di lapangan basket _indoor_ ini, karena mereka tengah berbincang serius dan tamoak berbicara dengan saling tarik urat.

"KENAPA KALIAN MEMBIARKAN DIA MENGANTAR JOONIE HYUNG PULANG HAH..?"

Ini sudah entah keberapa kalinya Sehun berteriak pada empat pemuda disana –Yifan, Jongin, Luhan dan Chanyeol-, sedangkan dua pemuda lainnya –Minseok dan Baekhyun- hanya bisa diam melihat pacar mereka di bantai habis-habisan oleh sang magnae karena mereka memang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Tenang lah sayang.."

Dan ini juga sudah entah yang keberapa kalinya Jongin menenangkan Sehun.

"TENANG? TENANG KAU BILANG?"

Sehun menatap bengis kepada Jongin, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Semua yang disana terkesiap kaget saat mendengar isakan dan melihat punggung Sehun yang bergetar.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Hiks hiks.. Kita hampir kehilangannya dulu. A-aku tak mau melihat Joonie hyung bunuh diri lagi."

Jongin menarik Sehun kepelukannya, ia berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya ini. Padahal hatinya sendiri pun tak tenang, ia juga takut akan kejadian dua tahun yang lalu dimana mereka melihat sendiri Joonmyeon yang mencoba bunuh diri dengan genangan darah dimana-mana.

"Tenanglah, aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi."

Jongin mengangkat kepala Sehun dan mengusap lembut pipi putihnya dari linangan air mata. Ia lalu tersenyum menenangkan dan mengecup singkat kening Sehun.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Joonie bunuh diri? Ada yang bisa menjelaskannya?"

Minseok berucap cepat, dia benci menjadi orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa. begitu pula dengan Baekhyun yang menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan bertanya sarat akan penasaran.

Kelima pemuda lainnya menghela nafas, mereka mengangguk bersamaan dan mulai menceritakan semuanya dengan jelas dan tidak di tutup-tutupi. Dan reaksi Minseok serta Baekhyun?

"KENAPA KALIAN MEMBIARKAN ADIKKU PULANG BERSAMA PSYCHO ITU HAH..?"

Minseok menatap ke empat pemuda yang bersalah dengan bengis.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN BILA TERJADI SESUATU DENGAN JOONIE."

Baekhyun mengancam mereka dengan pandangan serius, dan keempat pemuda lainnya masih cukup pintar untuk mengangguk. Mereka tidak ingin mengambil resiko, walaupun uke dan bertubuh kecil Minseok dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa di remehkan. Kim Minseok adalah seorang atlet Taekwondo begitu pula dengan Byun Baekhyun yang merupakan seorang atlet Hapkido.

Jangan membuat mereka marah atau mereka tidak akan segan-segan untuk membantingmu dan mematahkan beberapa tulangmu.

"Jadi? Kenapa kalian biarkan dia bersama Joonie hah?" Minseok kembali menanyakan hal yang sama namun dengan intonasi yang lebih baik.

"Itu keinginnan hyung sendiri, tenang saja karena aku telah menelepon rumah dan maid mengatakan Joonie hyung telah sampai dengan selamat." Jongin menjawab agak gugup.

Bagaimana tidak, dia dilihat oleh seorang bakpao ahli Taekwondo, seorang diva cantik master hapkido, juga kekasih nya yang tidak jago bela diri namun ahli memainkan pisau. Jongin masih sayang nyawa.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku memaafkan kalian."

Ke empat tersangka menarik nafas lega mendengar ucapan Minseok.

"Tapi aku tak habis pikir kalau tenyata si anak baru itu adalah seorang maniak." Baekhyun bergidik.

Sedikit banyak merasa bersalah karena di kelas tadi malah menemani Joonmyeon untuk duduk di meja Ryuu, lagipula siapa yang menyangka kalau wajah tampan itu menyimpan kebusukan?

"Bagaimana orangnya Baek?" Minseok bertanya penasaran.

" _Well, I can't lie and my eyes are still good. Ryuu really handsome with red hair, and high body too sexy_." Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya.

" _Wow babe, do not be praised another man in front of your boyfriend._ " Chanyeol mendengus.

" _Sorry Yeollie. It's just my opinion, because love and my heart is only yours_." Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya membuat telinga Chanyeol memerah.

"Tunggu dulu, setampan itu kah?" Minseok mengerenyit.

"Tidak bisa kupungkiri, si brengsek itu memang tampan." Luhan merangkul pinggang Minseok dengan mesra, dan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tetapi aku jelas lebih tampan sayang."

"Ya ya, kalau kau tidak tampan aku akan lebih memilih Woohyun dari pada dirimu rusa."

" _Shit_ , jangan bawa-bawa dia Seokie." Luhan mendecih.

"Oke, _stop guys_. Aku benci merusak suasana bahagia kalian, tetapi aku ingin membicarakan tentang Joonie." Yifan menepuk tangannya dua kali, membuayarkan aura merah jambu disana.

"Kalian pasti tau kalau aku mencintai Joonie" Semua yang mendengar itu langsung menatap Jongin.

"Apa? jangan tatap aku dengan pandangan menakutkan itu. Naga itu sudah mengakuinya tadi, dan aku setuju." Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan manusia brengsek itu mendapatkan malaikatku, aku akan menggunakan segala cara untuk menghalanginya tak perduli sekalipun ia adalah seorang pewaris yakuza terkuat."

"Hei, kami juga akan membantu." Luhan meninju pelan bahu Yifan. "Joonie sudah ku anggap seperti adikku sendiri." Ia menarik Minseok ke sebelahnya.

"Ya, kita akan menyatukan kekuatan untuk mendapatkan kekuatan yang lebih besar." Chanyeol datang bersama Baekhyun dan berdiri di sebelah kanan Yifan.

"Terimakasih sebelumnya, Joonie hyung adalah kakakku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menghadapi Ryuu sendirian jadi aku mohon bantuannya hyungdeul." Jongin menarik Sehun untuk berhadapan dengan mereka semua dan membungkuk dalam.

"A-aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. aku menganggap Joonie hyung sebagai kakakku terlepas dari status ku sebagai kekasih Jongin. Aku menyayanginya seperti saudara kandungku, aku mohon bantu kami." Sehun membungkuk dengan bahu bergetar.

"Bukankah kita sahabat? Kami akan membantu dengan segala yang kami punya." Luhan tertawa.

"Terimakasih hyungdeul." Jongin dan Sehun tersenyum.

Yah, setidaknya sekarang mereka bukanlah anak Junior high school yang hanya bisa menangis dan menanti keadaan. Sekarang mereka sudah dewasa, cukup mampu untuk menjalankan peran adik untuk melindungi kakaknya.

Karena mereka akan menebus kesalahan mereka dimasa lalu sekarang, dengan tidak membiarkan Ryuu mendapatkan Joonmyeon lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC..**

* * *

Holla….

Warui tenshi kembali…

Yang bertanya bagaimana rupa Ryuu. Chingu bisa mengimajinasikan dia mempunyai badan, wajah dan seringai yang persis seperti Rin Matsuoka dari anime Free.

Thanks banget yang udah rev, fav, dan foll di fanfic jelek saya ini.

Jadi jangan lupa review lagi ya…

 **Big thanks to:**

 **[exolweareone9400] [whirlwind27] [PikaaChuu] [Fafa Vava] [Nagisa Kitagawa] [junmyeonnieeebaby] [elfishminxiu] [izzsweetcity] [babyjunma] [dia luhane] [nonagrice] [doubleAA10] [Dianafarfalla] [VampireDPS] [wulandari29] [chenma] [Altree Velonica] [honeykkamjong] [Parkmyun] [wumy] [chanhunshipper] [Nurfadillah] [assyifa] [Endah Ms] [Dazzling Kaise] [Suhocang] [Raemyeon] [aquatics]**


End file.
